


FRANXX Fantasy

by destroythemoon



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroythemoon/pseuds/destroythemoon
Summary: 13部队进入大裂缝之后的故事。展开方式受到FF7的影响，因为觉得某些地方太巧合了。因此，尽管我觉得外星人的设定非常迷惑，还是写了下来。
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002





	FRANXX Fantasy

最为神秘的code001，叫龙的公主，大裂谷中最后一名叫龙人，用难以忍受的高频声波，将过往历史一股脑塞进了驾驶员的精神中。  
那是在人类拥有文明历史之前，古代种叫龙对抗外星侵略者的悲壮史诗。他们制造了用以抗击敌袭的弗兰克斯。在废墟上，经历长久而壮烈的战斗，见证数不清的牺牲。  
原来，岩浆燃料是古代叫龙的遗骸。  
五郎迟疑着，缓缓而明晰地讲述自己的想法：“我们一直以来与之战斗的叫龙，其实是……地球的保护者。”  
莓：“那么当时的人类……”  
郁乃：“应该躲在某个地方吧。”  
未来：“抽取了他们同胞的身体来使用，确实太过分了。”  
血液的共鸣激荡着02和广，鹤望兰号反常地静默着。  
蓝黑色的大蛇托举着叫龙公主，直立起上身，使叫龙公主的视线与鹤望兰号的头部齐平。  
“你想如何抉择呢，新生的而又重逢的，我最后的族人。”  
“人类对叫龙犯下这样的罪孽，你要选择哪一方呢？”叫龙公主的视线冷冷瞥向弗兰克斯博士。  
是以向母亲献祭队友伙伴为代价，回到种群的怀抱，再向人类复仇，还是继续讨伐危害都市的叫龙？  
人类的“孩子们”，叫龙公主，弗兰克斯博士，都在等待着她的回答。

过了一会儿，鹤望兰号中传出了02的声音。“我，会打败真正的敌人APE，”她转过头望向广，“然后，和达令两个人一起，去向遥远的地方。”  
广点头：“不管你做什么，去哪里，我都会陪着你！”

叫龙公主紧皱了眉头，眼中闪烁着萤蓝的光，挥动手臂，身后的叫龙就慢慢前进，与13部队的弗兰克斯对峙起来。  
鹤望兰号归队，机体对着翠雀号略一点头，与翠雀号、青葙号、金雀号、吊兰号形成队形。  
莓的基本战略在心中迅速成型：“全员，击退叫龙，不要击杀！”  
五台钢铁少女，都做好了预备姿势。  
与叫龙战斗的训练曾贯穿这些少年少女的一声，但此刻，他们熟练的排列队形，牵制着叫龙，却再也不将岩浆武器刺入叫龙的身体。  
以往的战斗都以鹤望兰号一击刺穿收尾，如今只把用锋利长枪挑飞蛟龙作为结尾。

叫龙公主脸色阴沉，双肩颤抖，但这时金雀号缓慢地半跪在她面前，心轻轻地说：“我们也会帮你的。”  
纯位数喊着：“打败那些外星人！”  
叫龙公主扬起脸来。

离开的时候，鹤望兰号想要带走弗兰克斯博士，但博士轻轻摇了摇头，他要留在这里。  
出口封闭，只剩一个小孔的时候，博士忽然向一队弗兰克斯的背影颤抖着声音问道:“你……能原谅我吗？”  
是向已经逝去的妻子，遭受非人实验的02，没有父母的“孩子们”，那些浑噩永生的“大人”，如死了一般沉寂的移动都市，因过度开采而荒芜的尘嚣大地。  
在最后一束光行将消失的时候，他听见了少女的一句：“我一直把您当成我的父亲，博士。”  
在一片黑蓝色中，他平静地闭上了眼睛。

卫星要塞·大波斯菊。它被建造在太空之中，既可监控地面的动向以裁定战略，又可与母星通讯。侵略、殖民、传教，膨胀的势力使他们自大到用人类历史上的神职人员的称呼“爸爸”来定义自己。  
“code002已经进入了大裂谷，怎么，还没有歼灭吗？”  
“果然13部队是不稳定的因素。”  
“什么？叫龙核心的数量，一个都没有减少？”  
“没有杀死code001？”

“搭乘阿帕斯，”叫龙公主提醒道，她甚至派出了她的大蛇来帮忙，“只有这个办法。”  
鹤望兰·阿帕斯，白底之上是艳丽的明黄，如一朵已然绽放的天堂鸟，以自信的姿态出现在大地上。  
四面八方飞扬起砂砾，APE已经意识到13部队脱离控制的事实，调动了其他都市的部队来阻拦。  
莓认真了起来，她要面对的是非常棘手的难题，不过只要相信队友，相信搭档，没有什么是做不到的。要相信他们，要相信广和02。  
“各位！我们要确保鹤望兰号的升空！”  
鹤望兰·阿帕斯扬起脖颈，向着蓝天起飞，如被风吹起的花瓣，也像将腾空的天马。  
“只要再坚持一会儿！”  
这时，都市以分崩离析之势向他们冲来，极大的动能将造成无法估量的破坏。  
翠雀号疾驰着，却被其他部队的人阻拦下来，只能绝望地呼叫：“广！02！”  
这时从深谷之中，伸出一只巨大的手，以不可抗拒的巨大力量，生生将移动都市停下。  
鹤望兰号也终于做好了起飞的准备，舒展花瓣，飞向天空。

生而孤独的人，都是片翼的鸟儿。两人相拥，才比翼而飞。

袭击毕竟令APE措手不及，破坏一个个小型外星飞船之后，要塞近在眼前。  
“大波斯菊”调整姿态，如向日葵一般将如花蕊一般的炮火对准鹤望兰号。  
“达令，要上了哦！”鹤望兰的面部显示神采奕奕。  
“嗯！”广回以重重的一记点头，握好了操作杆。  
在炮火中闪避回击，让广回想起初遇时02拉着他的手用华尔兹的方式突破门禁;在她要回到亲卫队，而他喊出要一起驾驶的愿望时，她引导着他的脚步；屋顶上孩子气的玩闹；樱花树下手拉手停不下来的旋转——  
“一定还有能去的地方，为了，我们的将来——”  
在奋力一击之后，大波斯菊在一片灿烂中枯萎。

据目前所有的情报来看，只有孩子们所居住的“花园”中的土壤适合种植作物，但毕竟无法供给所有人。  
在决定弃用岩浆能量之后，新的能源问题也亟待提上日程。  
广和02在槲寄生树下举办了婚礼，而后结伴半探险半旅行地满世界跑。有时是他们回来，有时是信或者各种奇怪的东西被送到住所来。  
按照能找到的开采岩浆能量之前的书籍记载，人们复原了城市。  
樱花开了一遍又一遍，这次他们回来能赶上花期吗？


End file.
